


Haunted House

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: blainesebastian on tumblr requested: Uhm pls do ‘I think our house is haunted’. For seblaine angel CAKES I am so excited holy heck I love them sm and you 😩
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Kudos: 25





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> once again apologizing for not even attempting a real title

“I think our house is haunted.” Blaine admits one night while he and Sebastian are snuggled up on the couch, some d-list Halloween movie playing on the TV that neither of them are really paying mind to.

Sebastian cranes his neck slightly to look down at Blaine who is curled into the crook of his arm. The other man is look at him in earnest, but Sebastian can tell he’s a little bit nervous, waiting to hear his husband’s response to his confession.

Sebastian bites his lip, trying not to laugh. He’s never given the existence of ghosts or spirits much thought, growing up in a home where any form of spirituality was extended as far as attending midnight mass on Christmas Eve, and even then, that only lasted until his parents divorced when he was 10.

“Is this because we watched Poltergeist the other night?” He asks, teasing but not outright defying Blaine’s beliefs. Blaine could be right, their house might be haunted. It’s a rickety little thing, built at least 80 years ago, and if ghosts do in fact exist, the possibility of them inhabiting their home is fairly high. They couldn’t afford anything newer, not when they’re still so young and freshly married, but it was cozy, or it had seemed that way until the discovery of a maybe ghost turned up.

“Don’t start with me, mister! I am serious!” Blaine cries, giving Sebastian a jab in the ribs. Sebastian chuckles, gently squeezing Blaine and kissing his cheek.

“All right, all right. All seriousness, tell me, why do you think our house is haunted?” Sebastian asks, giving Blaine his full attention. Blaine’s eyes widen a little, a touch of fear glimmering behind his gold irises, as he takes a deep breath and sits up straight, preparing to tell Sebastian all the gritty details of their (hopefully happy) haunts.

“This morning when I started the laundry,” Blaine pauses, shaking his head, “you’re going to make fun of me.” He says, indigently, crossing his arms and turning away.

Sebastian sighs, using one hand to tip Blaine’s chin back towards him and the other to pull him close again, “I promise I won’t. Just tell me.”

“Okay, well when I was doing laundry, a bunch of stuff fell from one of the shelves in the pantry.” Blaine relays, nibbling his lip and clasping his hands, obviously a bit spooked by the incident.

However, his nerves dissipate quickly when in typical Sebastian-fashion, his husband lets out a full belly laugh, immediately break his vow not to tease Blaine. Blaine tries to pull away, bristling at Sebastian’s reaction, but he doesn’t get far, before Sebastian is wrapping his arms tight around him.

“B, baby, babe, my love, I’m sorry, it’s just—” A giggle slips out, “Babe, was it the shelf above the dryer?”

Blaine huffs and furrows his brows, “Maybe it was, but why does that matter?

Sebastian swallows back another laugh, covering his mouth with his hand momentarily to calm the giggles, “B, the dryer shakes that whole wall when it’s running. The vibrations probably knocked everything over, not a ghost.”

And when Sebastian moves to pepper comforting kisses all over Blaine’s cheeks, flushed firetruck red from embarrassment, than he has no one to thank but the dryer haunting their house.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
